


Pristine

by lemoninagin



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Izuo - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Cutting, potentially triggering material, suprisingly sappy, sweetzuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoninagin/pseuds/lemoninagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya enjoys draining those he claims as his, but there is nothing that he loves more than staunching a bleeding heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pristine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendofMajora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofMajora/gifts).



> Some main thoughts I had while writing this: I stayed up all night to write this for whatever reason, Izaya canonically read occult mags what A NERD, Ketsu sucked shit, IZAYA CRIED, and the world is definitely in need of more Izuo.

Heiwajima Shizuo bleeds, crimson liquid warm and lovely spilling out and down his pale thighs, just like any other human being.

It shouldn't be much of a surprise, except it is to Izaya, who's currently dragging the blade he's angled back to the juncture of Shizuo's groin in triumph, settling dangerously close to more sensitive areas with a smirk and a satisfied sigh.

Finally, finally.

He's been trying to mark this beast sufficiently for years.

Disappointingly though, his blood also isn't blue or glowing obscenely either like he might have expected, and Izaya wonders if maybe the many occult magazines he's been reading all these years have been affecting him more than he cares to admit.

Izaya bends just enough to wrap his lips around the deep wound lovingly (and he sure is proud, it took him a few tries to successfully dig in there, and sweat his glistening on his forehead from the effort), sucking back on blood that tastes startlingly similar to his own when it's filling up his mouth and gagging down the back of his throat after Shizuo's had a bit of his own fun.

Tonight is Izaya's turn, however, and he's using that particular point to his full advantage for sure as Shizuo shutters out a breathy moan at the release – a sound that slips off his tongue easily as he scrunches the blankets underneath him with curled fists, muscles clearly outlined with strain and toes curling slightly.

“It'll do you no good to be tense now, Shizu-chan,” Izaya speaks into his thigh as he nips up it, nudging his legs further apart carefully with his other hand - his left still preoccupied with dangling the edge of his blade to graze the bottom of Shizuo's tightly drawn balls, “Unless you'd like to bleed a little more for me, huh?”

Izaya's full lips are so deeply red and inviting when he tilts his head up to say these words directly to Shizuo's embarrassed face, his inhuman blood clinging to them like some deranged killer's favorite lipstick shade, and Shizuo admits with a gasp that fleas do indeed look good dressed on the edge of death.

Izaya moves back down with a laugh and lands a wet kiss on a jutting hip bone, creeping that free hand to loosely grasp over Shizuo's bobbing length which he's happy to see has perked up as if in reward for his long worked for success, and Shizuo arches beautifully with another soft keening noise.

“Shit, 'Zaya, I...”

No more words come, Shizuo finds it just about impossible because Izaya's stroking him now, firm and rhythmic while lavishing kisses by his navel, tongue swirling across his sweaty, heated flesh. Izaya jabs the tip of the blade suddenly harshly against his pubic bone and a heavy groan instantly pulls from the back of Shizuo's throat, skin buzzing with electricity and coiling with flame. He's a mess, a real mess – breath ragged, chest heaving, blood staining the sheets he's twisted up in – precum's practically dripping down his shaft and he's harder than he thinks he's ever been in his life.

It's something, something about the rush of adrenaline as it all drains from his body, the small pinprick of pain he hasn't felt in a while reminding him that maybe deep down somewhere he isn't just an unfeeling monster, something in the careful way Izaya is handling him somehow even after having just literally ripped apart his flesh.

Really, he should at least be acting dizzy or touched paler what with the amount of blood he's lost, but Shizuo is just as flushed and alight with the full color of life as ever, his cheeks in particular almost as dark as the liquid still coursing thickly down his thigh.

_Here is Izaya's reminder, the reminder that he'd been searching for the second he eagerly looked on while bringing the gash to life, too – they may bleed the same, but Shizuo will always be separate from the humanity he so loves..._

“Ah, it hurts, doesn't it?”

There's concern there laying quietly in between the teasing tone, Shizuo's sure of it. Izaya finally lowers his switchblade and throws it off the side of the bed since it's done its job, and Izaya also admires the earlier, more shallow cuts crisscrossing jagged lines of sweet possession right above Shizuo's hips and sprinkled over his chest, satisfied with how much he's managed to drain so far.

He runs his fingers briefly through Shizuo's damp, curling hair, smoothing back his bangs while pumping up and down his shaft fervently. Izaya presses his lips to his throat and sucks hard before he slowly nibbles a wet path to his ear. Shizuo shakes his head – it's a small lie, but the point is is that he likes this pain, he's happy and relieved that he can still feel things like this, things deeper than words can express. He's a bit more emotional than he probably should be - more than he imagined he _would_ be - biting his bottom lip and eyes somewhat glassy.

Izaya is beyond pleased, internally and externally brimming with all sorts of glee.

Shizuo shakily brings a hand to the cut as he bucks steadily into Izaya's hold on him, smearing the blood there and looking at it on his palm dazedly for a moment before settling his gaze back on Izaya. Izaya's expression is warm and gentle like it usually is only during times like these, lips curling happily, and Shizuo's never felt more like he belonged.

Yes, relief is pouring over him like the endless tide of red, red, red seeping all around them. He brings his blood-stained fingers to his lips, tongue darting out sloppily to lap off the coppery substance while maintaining eye contact with Izaya. Izaya can tell by the bob of his adam's apple that he's definitely suppressing a chuckle.

“Feels...” Shizuo cants his hips and arches more lewdly, playing up being bashful just for the hell of it since it seems to be Izaya's only real kyrptonite. He swirls a finger slyly in between his lips, chokes over a moan, and purrs out a low, “...good.”

_...because the ultimate fact of the matter is that Izaya loves Shizuo much, much more than any human being could possibly even begin to fulfill for him on any level._

Izaya rewards this devious behavior with a bruising kiss, attacking with a force that surprises himself. Well, how could he not? Shizuo, that obscene bastard, sucking on his own blood like it's some delicacy he has the same right to as Izaya.

The nerve of this monster.

He squeezes the head of Shizuo's cock with more pressure than is likely necessary, shifting to settle properly between his spread legs while coaxing them out wider with soft caresses to his inner thighs from his unoccupied hand. There's a minute or two where he pauses his ministrations, but Shizuo's too caught up in the moment to notice because Izaya is keeping his mouth plenty busy.

Izaya slides his tongue in, heavy and thick with a dizzying weight of lust as he pushes his sinewy body against him, smooth and slow. The heavy metallic taste is everywhere, hard to tell where it even originated as it's eagerly swapped in the saliva between them. It's no doubt it's purely Shizuo's - rich, intoxicating, and just that tiny bit infuriatingly human as the flavor sits nicely on Izaya's taste buds. His urgency shows in other ways even though his movements are calculated; their teeth knock together at the sheer force Izaya is exerting, and it's rough enough to keep Shizuo working out all sorts of grunts and groans despite the fact those warm, wandering hands are no longer stroking him where he'd like.

Each sound Izaya commits to memory, and loves more than the last.

Izaya's a live wire of quickening breaths about to explode, and Shizuo breaks off suddenly to throw his head back with pleasure – he hadn't even noticed Izaya had snuck out the bottle of lube at some point, or that he'd hastily been coating his hand with it while he'd been distracted until that one long, slim finger is already inside of him. If he's being honest with himself, his brain's starting to feel a little fuzzy around the edges, his vision somewhat hazy. Izaya giggles, his mouth having fallen to Shizuo's angled up chin, and snags his lower lip tightly between his teeth.

Just his luck – there's more blood.

“Good, because I like making Shizu-chan feel good,” Izaya murmurs sweetly, confirming this further by rocking hard against Shizuo, their bodies meeting in a torrid swirl of sweat, blood, and Izaya's sure there will be tears later. He thrusts his hips down at the same time he angles another finger up into Shizuo, scissoring fast inside of the muscle resisting automatically around him.

He grasps Shizuo's jaw to force him to look at him, but it's really an incredibly tender gesture – surely a far more intimate gaze than Shizuo gives him when their positions are switched. Shizuo doesn't mind at all, he has no shame in showing how much he's enjoying it as he lifts his hips to ease into it more comfortably, and there's nothing he quite likes more than the way Izaya's pupils are blown wild with fascination while he watches him closely, gauging his reactions.

Izaya sinks a third finger in, rubbing himself leisurely on Shizuo with a sway to his hips, eyes flitting down briefly to keep a steady rhythm going and to make sure he doesn't accidentally scrape a fingernail too hard, then stares back up, watches Shizuo's face morph into further ecstasy. In and out, slowly pumping back and forth with the only thing he's probably ever been truly careful with.

Rinse, repeat the motion.

Shizuo's never seen Izaya more pensive, more focused, more intrigued than he is when he's lavishing attention away like this between his thighs. Shizuo has this elated, strange feeling fluttering against his rib cage at the realization that Izaya could probably do this all day and night for years and never tire of it. Actually, it's almost like every time he does it, it's their first time all over again.

He wonders, for the barest of moments before he loses all sense completely, if maybe Izaya is capable of keeping up such a neat trick forever.

Shizuo enjoys the flare in that piercing, curious gaze, but can't help when his eyes slip closed as the fingers pounding inside him finally graze his prostate. It's not by chance, Izaya knows exactly where it is and has been carefully avoiding it to create that crescendo within him like he's some great conductor, and he's plucking all the strings and holding all the notes of the performers instruments just for good measure.

“Ah, fuck...!”

Shizuo cries louder this time as Izaya hits his sweet spot head on, one hand grappling towards Izaya's arm, the other tangling up in the soaked sheet beside him. Izaya's smirk crawls back over his face, settling into place where it belongs, and lets Shizuo apply a painful pressure to his wrist as he struggles to push past everything hitting him at once.

The blood flowing out of Shizuo's wound is finally starting to staunch some, but so much of it is covering the very purposefully chosen white sheets, it looks like a horrible crime scene. Izaya's glad he's got a strong stomach, the place reeks, and the smell only spurs him on – he's just so excited, his erection a whole other level of painful and throbbing since he's paying no attention to it.

There's that head rush now as Izaya quickens his pace and jabs at his prostate over and over - twisting his fingers every so often so that a steady mix of in and out _fast_ , side to side _slow_ is being utilized - Shizuo can feel it creeping up like a hot flush at first up the back of his neck, and his vision tunnels a bit, the image of Izaya smiling toothily splits in two.

“'Zaya, 'Zaya, 'Zaya...”

Izaya is silent while Shizuo's voice only rises as all he's capable of spouting is that unnecessary nickname, desperate intonation clear and almost causing Izaya to cum right there and then. Their roles are reversed in more ways than one - Izaya's frighteningly always silent during this time, relishing in listening to every soft, loud, and uniquely pleasant noise Shizuo makes, and Shizuo is always loud even though he's never been one for hearing himself talk.

Shizuo squeezes harder around his wrist, and Izaya is mildly concerned he may actually break it, though he'd be completely forgiving even as his bones shattered. Shizuo's other hand has made its way to thread into his own hair, tugging hard on the locks while a scream escapes him, and his lips just look so gorgeous swollen and when he's biting them, more crimson streaming down in rivulets towards his neck.

It's time, Izaya thinks, or else he's not going to be able to enjoy his favorite part – the part where he gets to claim, gets to take Shizuo, and fill him like no one else has. Like no one else _will_ , Izaya adds onto that thought, and just the very hypothetical idea of Shizuo possibly at some point later on his life doing this for someone else makes him _so_ unreasonably angry that an unfamiliar flame sparks hot through his veins.

Orihara Izaya is not a violent man, and surely he loves his humans, but all he can think of when his thoughts irrationally wander to this is how much he'd like to slit whatever human's throat would dare ever touch his Shizu-chan after he's so thoroughly claimed him as his own.

Izaya shakes his head – no need to lose it when Shizuo's already doing plenty of that for the both of them. His whole body is trembling now, his lip quivering with unspoken emotion and frantically meeting Izaya's continuous thrusting into his hole, hips pushing himself back and forth into the curve of his fingers like the good boy that he is.

Izaya unexpectedly removes his drenched hand and Shizuo all but sobs pathetically at the loss. He's definitely looking much paler at this point, and Izaya grows a bit concerned since he seems more out of it. However, he's clearly not too far gone to beg with a moan and buck up against him, hoping for some extra friction.

“Shizu-chan, are you...sure you're alright...?”

Izaya cups a hand to his cheek, looking into his eyes worriedly and watching the dark pooling brown of his irises shrink more with how big his pupils are. The blood's pretty much stopped, so he's probably fine, but he can never quite tell what's going on with Shizuo when he's being so quiet all of the sudden. He gently disengages Shizuo's fingers which are still loosely fastened around him, placing a chaste kiss to his lips. The blood tastes fresher here, even cleaner, and Izaya quickly grows dizzy with his original plan to take him instead.

It's unclear at this point who will probably keel over first.

Shizuo nods shyly, breathing rapidly, and this time he's not pretending to act coy at all, which is so, so much more enticing. Despite this perfect invitation, Izaya still doesn't look too sure, his gaze slipping off to the side at the reminder of the bloodshed, mouth a thin line.

“Feeling a little faint, perhaps?” he jokes with a chuckle that is forced at best.

Shizuo knows he's probably regretting this just the tiniest bit, and he resists laughing out loud. Izaya can't see it but his face, too, is paler than usual. He snorts, reaching to brush against Izaya's cock, attempting to get him to move on by curling around it firmly and giving a few, halfhearted pumps. He rubs his thumb across the slick head while his other hand crawls behind to give Izaya's ass a rough squeeze. Izaya's eyes flutter closed and he bucks into the touch, letting out a honey-laced moan that just makes Shizuo's head feel even more stuffed with cotton, mouth suddenly much too dry.

Look at the tick, acting all concerned now. Not a bit of second guessing or asking him such things at any other time except when he submits to him.

Perhaps he should ask to bottom more often.

“'m fine, christ. Don't go all soft on me now. Just fuck me already.”

That predatory smile is instantly back on Izaya's face, as well as a nice, rosy tint to give some healthy color to his cheeks.

“Trust me, Shizu-chan,” Izaya latches his pointy teeth into Shizuo's shoulder with an incredible amount of pressure, gliding a smooth hand back over his previously neglected erection as he slicks his own up, a tiny gasp escaping him when the cold liquid douses part of the fire burning hot on his aching flesh, “I am anything but soft around you.”

“God,” Shizuo groans, and it is completely unrelated to the fact the tick is starting to slowly push into him, hands clasped firmly on his hips and coaxing them upwards, “Can you not...?”

Izaya waggles his eyebrows as he slides into him further, and Shizuo is sure he is about to say some other dumb thing, but luckily whatever obnoxious impulse he's just had appears to have left entirely – he gives a soft, almost inaudible gasp as he sheaths himself completely, eye lids drooping in satisfaction. He leans forward and Shizuo hooks his slippery, stained thighs around him, heels digging right above his ass as he snakes a hand up to the small of Izaya's back for purchase, the other clasping his waist tightly. Izaya's mouth is hot and somewhat impatient at his ear, worrying his lobe as he waits for Shizuo to adjust.

It doesn't take long to feel Shizuo relax. Izaya notes this probably has more to do with the fact of how much blood he's sucked today than maybe his technique improving, but he doesn't see why he can't imagine it's actually a mix of both at work. Despite the moan Shizuo gives, deep and silky, a brilliant melody that rattles deep from the center of his chest, Izaya's not in any particular hurry. He fiddles around with mussing about Shizuo's hair, so soft and wet with sweat ridiculous looking ringlets are starting to form.

And it's golden - a more toned down yellow, like pale straw...

Usually.

Izaya bears a grin that Shizuo usually identifies as “shit-eating and definitely up to no good”, and really he'd definitely kill him if he could see how strange he looks now adorning streaks of red in that immaculate blonde mane. Izaya disagrees – it suits him, obviously, a perfect flame to represent the physical embodiment of wrath and beauty that is Heiwajima Shizuo.

Shizuo has this goofy, lop-sided smile on his face just then, his eyes intense despite how relaxed he looks and he cocks his head into the touch of Izaya dragging his fingernails against his scalp. Izaya moves to mouth a nipple at the same time he makes that first thrust – it's a fairly shallow, slow, and calculated movement, something Izaya relishes in making every time he gets the chance because Shizuo always lets out this cooing kind of pleasant sigh in response.

It's music to his ears.

Shizuo can feel his heart beat thudding dully against the waning pain of the wound as Izaya curls a hand around each of his thighs, gripping tightly so he can lift his legs up higher and sink into a better angle. Shizuo's hands trail up to wrap behind Izaya's neck, giving a whimper and letting his head fall back against the pillows. As Izaya languidly pushes back and forth into a steady rhythm, still slow but deeper now, he readjusts his grip to bear Shizuo's weight all on one side so he can swipe a hand at the mess of blood that's slightly coagulated, but still dripping enough that it's starting to travel to Shizuo's groin in the direction where they're connected. He drags the sticky mess up, up until it's covering slick and lovely over Shizuo's taught abdomen, up even more towards his broad chest and grazing a nipple, swirling his finger in blood as he twirls around the hardened nub like he's some kid finger painting his masterpiece – and in a sense, he is.

Because Shizuo, he's breathless and a heaving mess of heat and quivering limbs and muscle all around him – his skin is almost a golden hue touched pink here and there from strain, and mixed with the red now a sunset with an orangish tint to it, his hair about the same but a brighter, more obvious shade – and Shizuo can't help when a cry so pure and loud tears from his lips when Izaya is so moved by his artwork he's unable to stop the suddenly powerful, jerking movements of his hips as he slams in harder, deeper, faster.

Shizuo manages weakly to lift his head back up, as there's nothing quite like the way Izaya looks then, all fire burning bright and hot around him with his hair plastered to his forehead and body glistening streams of sweat from how much passion he's exerting behind his movements. Shizuo can feel it – feel the love, the devotion, and he's truly complete for once.

Shizuo feels flame inside him, too.

Izaya shifts forward and gives a jarring thrust straight into his prostate, watching Shizuo in awe as his face contorts into one of pure pleasure. Shizuo screams, blinded - it's overwhelming, the inferno is burning him alive. And the pain, the pain of his leg is shooting sharp up his spine at the same time from all the movement jostling it around and reopening the wound, dizzy from all the blood drained and gone with more just adding to the mix.

For a minute he tenses when he sees just how much of his disgusting, dirty blood is on Izaya now – it's not just his hands, but there's a thick streak across his face from some point where he must have tried wiping sweat off it. There's also some caught in his pubic hair from where it trickled down between his legs, some smeared up his side, and well – it's just about everywhere now. Shizuo's heart sinks in his chest – he feels like maybe he's tainting him in a way, despite the fact that this is _Orihara fucking Izaya,_ a man so tainted in so many ways it's beyond comical in its irrationality.

Izaya slows, groaning out a muffled gasp into his shoulder when he feels Shizuo clamp down hard around him. Maybe Izaya can sense his thoughts since they're so connected, or maybe the worry is showing on Shizuo's face - either way, it doesn't matter because Izaya is gentle regardless.

“Shizu-chan,” he says as he trails butterfly kisses sweetly across his collarbone, moving to carefully plant more over his jawline while kneading some of the tension from his shoulders. “I really love you like this, you know?”

Izaya brushes his lips over one of his nipples, and Shizuo trembles at the feel of his warm breath on the hardened nub. Izaya darts his tongue out to lap at it slowly, and then ultimately settles with sinking his teeth around it, sucking back hard with a laugh that causes a vibrating sensation to thrill up Shizuo's spine. His hands are everywhere now - sliding down his chest, looping patterns across his stomach, trailing outwards towards his hips, and then finally settling with brushing over his erection teasingly, which jumps eagerly at the light touch.

Hot and steady fingers run along his shaft, tracing over a bulging vein near the base and then dancing up to pinch some foreskin, all of the feather light movements increasing his sensitivity tenfold. Shizuo whines, his body growing lax again and feeling about to burst with ecstasy, but Izaya won't give him the satisfaction so easily - at least not in the conventional sense.

Instead, he drags his sharp nails into some closed cuts with another wandering hand, forcing them back open and heat instantly pours from each wound, crawling lovingly across Shizuo's skin like a thousand warm kisses being pressed straight into his veins. Shizuo arches with a cry, which only pushes Izaya's cock into him faster, his muscles twitching and contracting rapidly as he pulls Izaya in as deep as he can.

Izaya flicks the head of his cock playfully, pulling all the way out slowly and then pausing before plunging back in. Shizuo's nails dig with a bruising force into his shoulder blades, breath catching in anticipation and eyes widening when Izaya coos as he thrusts entirely back in, “Why don't you make some more pretty noises for me, hmm?”

It's more a suggestion than a command, but Shizuo obeys regardless. His cries are so loud Izaya's sure someone two floors above them could hear him, and he grins as he thinks about other people knowing about him claiming Shizuo, about someone out there knowing that Shizuo is his and only his. Izaya rolls his hips, picking up speed and applying more force, his breath huffing out rough and with a noise that _almost_ sounds like a snarl. He readjusts Shizuo's legs in one fluid movement so they are in front of him, draped up over his chest, toes curling towards the ceiling and more blood trickling down towards his stomach.

“Izaya, I...shit...ah, _fuck_...please!”

Izaya slams into him then, instantly rewarded with a piercing scream as he closes a hand around Shizuo's cock, stroking fast in time with his thrusts. Shizuo's wailing is punctuated by soft, shuttering gasps, his hands tangling up into Izaya's hair and tugging back on the strands as his body tenses, clearly on the brink of a mind-shattering orgasm.

With Shizuo tightening so shamelessly around him, heat enveloping him to a scalding level and singing him melodies only Izaya could ever fully appreciate, Izaya feels that familiar spark behind his eyelids. He stutters out a low moan of, “S-Shizu-c-chan!” when he cums, filling Shizuo until he's overflowing with sensation, in more ways than one. Izaya's grip around his cock falters as he tries to regain control after his minor blackout, but Shizuo follows forcefully with one last cry only moments later, eyes slamming shut as seed spurts out thickly and spatters across his chest.

Izaya groans as he slows his shallow thrusts and comes to a complete stop still inside him, gasping to steady his breathing and watching closely as Shizuo's eyes flutter back open and he gives him a lazy, sleep-tinged smile. Without another word, he places a small pressure at the back of Izaya's neck, pulling him closer, and Izaya knows better than to not oblige with what he wants.

Their lips meet carefully, any sense of urgency fading along with the last sensations of their orgasms. Izaya doesn't feel the need to add any tongue, he can easily get the message across without opening his mouth for once. When he pulls back, Shizuo looks ridiculous – hair windswept as if he's just been through a tornado, blood and sweat glistening everywhere on his body, and that dumb, goofy grin plastered across his face again.

Izaya pulls out of him then, sitting back on his knees as he watches his cum spill out of Shizuo, adding to the horrifying mess that looks more like a grisly crime scene than their bed. He's as energetic as ever - face bright and hands twitching as if he's ready to do everything all over again until dawn breaks - while Shizuo's far past spent, and for sure it's just as usual; Izaya's thriving off of sucking him dry.

Izaya presses one last chaste kiss to his clammy forehead before he slips off the bed, intent on cleaning up while giving Shizuo some peace for once. As he busies himself with blotting a damp rag around Shizuo's wounds and wiping blood off him carefully, Shizuo sinks further into the bed that's now become an extension of himself, feeling warm and happy and full like he's just eaten the best goddamn meal of his life.

Izaya's voice is quiet and sounds faraway when he finally speaks again, his tone gentle and not as teasing as he probably meant for it to be, and Shizuo wraps himself in his lulling words as if he's putting on a blanket and tucking himself in with them, “Ah...loving Shizu-chan sure can get messy, huh?”

Before his eyes close fully, Shizuo isn't quite sure if he remembers to say the usual “shut up” in response.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing so I thought I'd throw a little something together. What better way to do that than with sweetzuo? I've always thought Izuo to be much more intimate than Shizaya. Izaya's a pretty sensitive guy if given the chance to be, and for sure he has a super soft spot for Shizuo. 
> 
> /// cue silly writer's rant here, ignore if you want
> 
> I actually wrote this to compliment an old one shot of mine called [Insidious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4613535). I feel like Izaya has the power to make or break Shizuo in Izuo (in a different way than Shizuo would to him in Shizaya). So, this is the opposite of what happens in Insidious. Insidious is the version where Izaya chooses to break Shizuo, despite loving him just as much as he does here, and for sure it's not pretty nor does it have a happy ending. But it's one of the only things I've written that I really like, so I started thinking about what would happen if Izaya and Shizuo learned to show their love for each other properly instead.
> 
> Some parallels I threw in there:
> 
> Shizuo is literally bleeding for Izaya in this, but it's for love, it stems from devotion and stands for honesty, communication, and trust. In Insidious, Shizuo bleeds for Izaya in a metaphorical way, but it's for acceptance. He wants Izaya to accept him, even when he doesn't fully accept Izaya. He loves Izaya in a way there, or at least he thinks he does, but it stems from his need for Izaya to fill that emptiness inside of him that his own lack of self-worth leaves empty more than it is because he truly embraces and loves Izaya for who he is. 
> 
> It's really more dependency than it is love. Izaya knows this, but he sort of misinterprets it as meaning Shizuo doesn't care when he does, he just doesn't know how to properly express himself - just like Izaya. So therefore Izaya is cruel in return, because his love for Shizuo is really deep, and it's painful because in a sense Shizuo doesn't seem to love him as much as he does. And they don't trust each other either like they do here, really. Hence why it just...doesn't work, but they can't leave each other. It's unhealthy, they're horribly codependent, because they really do love each other but suck at expressing it/handling it properly. So it's just tragic.
> 
> Insidious is the darkness, the cruelty, dishonesty, the lack of communication and passion in a relationship. It's the creeping sensation that slowly destroys a person over time. It's a festering wound, it's poison.
> 
> Pristine is purity, trust, acceptance, it's light, it's passion, devotion, communication, honesty. It's clean, white – that's very purposeful, given the subject matter in this. (also thanks to itsnotlove for helping me brainstorm the title!)
> 
> Just some things to think about, because I never meant to frame Izaya as a villain in Insidious – he just looks that way because his heart's hardened, he lashes out when he's hurting, and he really just doesn't know how to show love properly. Shizuo bears the brunt of that unfortunately (though again, I state that Shizuo doesn't mind doing so, he can leave at anytime...) And well, Shizuo doesn't know how to love properly either. It's way more a mess than this will ever be.
> 
> Ah, I've even scattered out similar lines here and there for anyone who's really gung ho about comparing the two, though I have a feeling it might just be me that is, haha.
> 
> /// end rant
> 
> Anyway, sorry for that rambling...I don't think Izaya has the heart to be quite as obnoxious when Shizuo's being so vulnerable with him here. That, and of course he's having a lot of fun running the show. Oh, these nerds are so cute when they admit and accept that they are in love. Hope you liked it, too, Jorabae <3


End file.
